When the Time is Right, It Will Happen
by OnlyTimeCanTellMeWhatICanWrite
Summary: There are moments in life where they are ruined, or they get interrupted, but that only happens because something better is coming along the way. But how many times does Chloe have to make the moment right to share her first kiss with Beca before she goes crazy. (One-Shot)


**I didn't edited it, so there are any mistakes I am sorry for them. Also I don't any Pitch Perfect as well, but do enjoy. **

**...**

The star filled sky was beautiful on such an amazing night as Chloe was walking Beca back to her dorm. It was the best way to finish off their date night, and Chloe couldn't be happier about it. At first she was nervous about it, even if they had gone on dates before, this one was different. At the start of it she didn't understand why she got the butterflies in her stomach, or why her mouth dried up so fast when her baby blue eyes moved to look at Beca's lips when they would talk, but now she understands.

As they stood outside of Beca's building to her dorm, it hit her like a speeding train. Like many dates before they stood outside, and talk before they said their goodbyes.

"So I had a really good time." Beca let out smiling up at the redhead.

Chloe slightly bit her bottom lip as she looked down to the short brunette with her own smile. "Yeah, so did I." She said shifting between her feet. She could feel her heartbeat, and hear it, Chloe could so hear her own heartbeat, and she was wondering if Beca could hear to.

"Um, so I have to get in, because I need to finish up a paper." She explain.

"Yeah… yeah totally understand." Chloe let out. Yet they stood in place as Chloe's eyes shift all around Beca's face, and Beca's eyes doing the same thing.

Finally Chloe stepped forward going in for a kiss, but instead end up tripping on something on the ground causing her forehead to bump into Beca's. "Ow." Both girls let out.

_Shit. _Chloe thought as she pulled away rubbing her forehead, seeing that Beca was doing the same thing. "I am so sorry." Chloe let out.

"It's cool. I'm okay." Beca said smiling up at her. "I should probably go." The brunette said point to the door.

"Yeah." Chloe waved at her, not wanting to try an attempt with their first kiss again. Instead she left shoving her hands in her pockets, and walking off not seeing the smile leaving her date's face.

…

Chloe thought it would be a good idea to surprise Beca with lunch since she had to skip it to go to the radio station. So when she walking in with food, and saw Beca stacking CDs she walked over covering her eyes, and put her lips to her ears.

"Guess who?"

She could already feel the smile on her face when Beca stop to think about it. "Mmm, let me see." She paused, thinking so more. "Could it possibility be my favorite redhead?"

"Maybe." Chloe said as she removed her hand.

Beca turned around smiling at her once again, and leaning against the desk. "Hey beautiful, what bring you here?" Chloe held up a bag, showing her that she brought food of her, and smiled when Beca's smile grew wider. "Oh God, Chloe, you are the best!" She let out pulling the redhead in for a hug.

Chloe set the food on the desk while still in the hug, but once they pulled away their faces were closer this time. The redhead notice that Beca was biting her bottom lip, and her stomach once again got the butterflies once again, her throat once again drying out.

It was almost painfully slow as they inched their face together. They were so close, both could feel their hot breathes on each other lips.

"Hey." Luke called out coming out of the booth, causing Chloe to jump away. "Beca you know the rules, no sex on the desk." He said normally as he grab a CD, and walked back into the booth.

Both Beca and Chloe's face was bright red from the fact that Luke thought they were about to have sex on the desk, when in reality they haven't even kissed yet.

_Fuck! _Chloe thought once again, not even wanting to look over at Beca after that. "I should probably go." Chloe said, not giving Beca any time to say anything as she walked out of the radio station.

…

The redhead was sitting on the floor in her shared apartment with Aubrey, both doing homework. Her thoughts though were not on the homework, but on a short brunette instead. She was chewing on her pencil, as she thought about how she could finally kiss the girl she has been want to for who knows how long.

Aubrey took note of this, and having enough of it, she put her book aside, and looked over to Chloe. "Okay what's the matter?"

Baby blue eyes meet green ones, and she looked confused. "What?"

The blonde best friends rolled her eyes at the redhead. "You've been chewing on your pencil for about ten minutes already." Aubrey pointed out. "Something is on your mind."

Chloe removed the pencil from her mouth, and placed it on the ground, and looked away from Aubrey. "It's nothing." She answered as she tried to get back to her homework.

"Oh, no." Aubrey let out as she pulled the book away. "You are not going to just sat there and lie to me like that."

"Nope, I believe I am." Chloe said reaching out for her book, and Aubrey was faster about and pulled it further away.

"Chloe, tell me what's wrong?"

"Aubrey, please, it's too embarrassing."

"When is anything too embarrassing for you?"

"Aubrey, please just-"

"Not until you tell me what the matter it."

"Ugh, find. Beca and I have yet to share our first kiss." Chloe finally gave in as she pulled away from her best friend, and fold her arms in front of her chest.

Aubrey looked over to her, smile spreading out on her lips. "What?" She chuckled out.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you." The redhead breath out, leading back on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey said as her smile went away, and she put a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I mean it's just kind of shocking, with you two dating for how long? Almost a month, I thought you would have moved off from first base."

Chloe let out a sigh, as she let her head fall into her hands. "I'm trying, but it seems like when I try to do that something get in the way."

Aubrey nod her head at what her friend was saying as she removed her hand, and went back to her homework. "Well, you know what they say."

"And what's that?" Chloe asked looking over at her.

"When you know its right, it'll happen." Aubrey said to her. "There is no rush in this."

"But Brey, it's just a kiss!"

"Yeah, but even that shouldn't be rushed." She said once again. "Trust me Chlo, when you know when the time is right, it will happen."

…

It was different this time around for their date. They didn't go where people, so no movies (which Beca was slightly happy about), no mini golf, no nothing, instead they were at a park at night. To most people that would be creep, but not Beca and Chloe. For once they felt free as they ran around chasing each other, and went down the slide, and acting as kids once again.

Finally though they were able to do the swings, as Chloe walked behind Beca, and started to softly push her. It seem perfect with the stars showing once again, and the moon full with life.

"You know," Beca started. "This has to be my favorite date with you."

"Oh, yeah?" Chloe asked, smiling at her, even if Beca didn't know it. "This has to be my favorite date as well." She admitted as well.

Both Chloe and Beca were staring at the sky as a shooting star past them, and Chloe grab the chains to the swing, stopping it in its place. "Make a wish." Chloe said smiling at the star sky.

"Already ahead of you." Beca said, and Chloe looked down at the brunette her blue eyes looking into navy blue ones.

Her feelings once again coming back to her with butterflies in her stomach, but this time she wasn't going to mess up. There was no one to tell her to stop, and nothing in the way to stop. They inch closer and closer, feeling like hours have passed by them when finally Chloe felt soft lips on hers, and a smile forming with in the kiss.

It wasn't anything big.

It lasted for a while with their lips just pressed together to one another, but it was simple and sweet, and just right for both of them.

As they pulled apart, Chloe couldn't help but smile even bigger. Her blue eyes once again meeting navy once again. "Hey." Beca let out, showing her own smile.

"Hey right back at ya." Chloe said resting her forehead on Beca's. "So, I've been meaning to ask." Chloe started as she pulled away a bit to look more into her date's eyes. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Without a second though, Beca grabbed Chloe's shirt, and crushed her lips against the redhead's, this time the kiss deepen, allowing each other's tongue to explore each other's mouth. When oxygen became a problem, both pulled away out of breath. "Wow." Chloe said feeling her cheeks heat up a bit after that kiss. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes." Beca answered, once again being pulled in for a kiss.

This was something both girls could get use. Both of them smiling at each other happily as they left the park hand in hand.


End file.
